Love at First Sight
by Tijuana.Genius.26
Summary: The boys one day went patrolling one night and found a girl named Molly. As they become good friends Mikey and Molly develop feelings for each other. Now when they get two close the skeletons will come out of the closet.
1. Why?

**This is a story of Mikey, which I don't own, and my OC, Molly, which I do own, how they met and how there love grows as they are more with each other. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Molly was walking home from school when she heard laughing and talking in the ally way.<p>

_What the...,_Molly thought,..._who is that?_

Molly walked toward the conversation and saw it was Rahzar and Fish Face. She hated them because they destroyed her sensei, Master Takiasu. He was her adoptive father when she was on the streets. When she was 5 he was taken from her and Master Leon took her in and abused her and her friends. After Master Leon's disappearance they were captured by Shredder. Molly escaped but didn't know whether or not her friends are safe. She had a hint when Rachael's signal went off but then fainted like she turned off her tracking beacon. Lea's and Donna's homing signal went off too but fainted. Now she was alone in the big city. With her friends somewhere out there, she has to find them. She took out her nunchucks and crept behind them until she accidentally kicked a can, and both mutants turned to see her in the shadows.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our old pal, Mollyangela." Rahzar snickered. "Came back to join us?"

"I left for a my reasons!" Molly yelled."I didn't want to end up marrying you freaks and I was getting abused a lot, so tell me, why would I stay?"

"So we wouldn't crumble ya." they laughed.

Molly raised her hands up and concentrated real hard and suddenly the wind was beginning to blow slowly, but it got fast.

"What the...?" Fish Face said in confusion.

The wind blew so hard it picked up Rahzar and Fish Face off the ground and blew them away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed.

"That should do it...now time to go home." Molly turned back and walked the streets.

* * *

><p>~Time Skip~10:30 p.m~On the rooftop~<p>

Molly looked out into the busy city.

"I wish you were here, father." she said softly.

The wind blew and her long orange hair. She had her hair up in pigtail that laid on her shoulders and went down to her waist.

Tears formed in her eyes.

"I miss you, father." she whimpered.

She held a picture of her friends and her when they were at Central Park. "I miss you, too, my friends, my sisters." she sniffled.

She fell to her knees and sobbed. She had lost everything that she ever cared for: her father, her friends, and her dreams. They were all taken from her.

"Why?" she whispered.


	2. Meeting Molly

~In the lair~Around night time~

"Come on guys!" Leo called."We have to go on patrol."

"OK, OK, Leo. We get it." Raph groaned.

"Lets go!" Mikey cheered. He loved going on patrols.

They all went up the manhole and opened the lid. They covered it and headed to the rooftop.

Mikey breathed in real deep,"Ahh, fresh night air."

"Feels good." Raph sighed in happiness.

"Hey, guys."

"What is it now, Mikey?" Leo asked impatient.

"There is a girl crying. I wonder if she is alright?"

"Mikey, just leave her alone."

"But she seems sad."

"It's probably her mood swings."

"Donnie are you really going to do this now?" Leo asked, aggravated.

"Well, sorry for dealing with stress!"

"Would you two just shut up!" Raph growled.

While Donnie, Leo, and Raph were arguing Mikey sneaked away to see what was wrong with the girl.

"Excuse me, miss?" Mikey said, breaking the silence.

She turned and faced Mikey. Mikey was surprised that she didn't scream in fear or got up.

"Can I help you?" you sniffled.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing..." she lied.

"Come on, you can tell me." Mikey said.

She was silent for a moment then she admitted,"I miss my father, and my sisters."

"What happen to them?" Mikey asked, putting an arm around the girl for comfort.

"My father was murdered by Shredder and my friends and I were split up because of Shredder."

"Wait! Did I just here you say the Shredder?" Mikey asked, making sure.

"Yeah, why?"

"We're trying to stop Shredder from taking over the world."

"Really? Me, too!"

"I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey for short." Mikey said.

"I'm Mollyangela, but I prefer being called Molly." Molly said.

"Molly, that is a beautiful name."

Molly blushed."Thank you."


End file.
